tcghostrecon2fandomcom-20200214-history
Walker
Bardon D. Schaffer, callsign Walker, is a former Ghost Lead gone rogue and the leader of the Wolves. Biography A fourth generation soldier, Lieutenant Bardon Schaffer is a born warfighter. Born and raised in North Carolina, his parents raised him to have a fear of God, and an unwavering belief in American strength. His father and grandfather were enlisted men, but, at the urging of his father, Walker went to West Point, where he played running back, and graduated top of his class. His teammates remember him for his tenacity, and for "accidentally" breaking a teammate's elbow during practice, ending the young man's military career. Greenlit by SOCOM for his impressive performance in Afeghanistan, Schaffer later entered the CIA program known for foreign sensitive operations, known as Delta Force, or as it is internally called, Ghost Recon. There, Schaffer received the codename Walker, which he would mostly be called by from there on. Meeting Hill and Nomad At some point during his career, Walker was deployed in Bolivia with a squad composed of close friends of his. While there, before being briefed on his mission, Walker was able to meet Jace Skell in secret, as he wished to offer Walker participation in a project of his. Skell was a powerful entrepeneur, philantrophist and inventor, who owned Skell Technologies and Robotic Dynamics, the company responsible for developing many of the devices used by Ghosts, including their recon drones. It was also there he met Ghost Leads Hill and Nomad, whom he became close friends with from there on. As for Skell's offer, Walker initially refused, but did not completely discarted the idea. Operation Oracle Walker's objective was to capture and bring home a rogue CIA analyst who knew of sensitive information. As it turns out, the analyst, Paul Menendez, was being given protection by the Santa Blanca Cartel in exchange of classified information. Though everything seemed to go well, it turns out someone who knew of the operation tipped the Cartel, which now knew the Ghosts were coming and were prepared to contend with them. The Santa Blanca would not risk losing the analyst, redirecting many of their forces to the keep, and preparing a trap for the soldiers. As consequence, all of Walker's men were killed in battle, leaving him alone to survive and content with an insurging hunt on him by La Unidad. Furious, Walker cuts contact with his commanding officer, going AWOL as he remains in Bolivia, as he was not only obscessed with completing his assignement, but also discovering the people responsible who tipped the Cartel, causing his comrades' death, and avenging them by hunting the responsible down. Later that same year, Walker came in contact with a Ghost team composed of Holt, Midas, Weaver, and Ghost Lead Nomad, Walker's old friend which he met almost a year ago. Nomad's team, after emerging victorious in their own mission Operation Kingslayer and murdering El Sueño, decided to extraoficially help Walker in his task, as he trusted Walker's cause. However, when word of Nomad's team helping an AWOL Ghost in a criminal operation got to the years of CIA officer Karen Bowman, responsible for Operation Kingslayer, she was quick to order Walker to pull out and go back home. Of course, Walker refused. As intermediate between Bowman and Walker, Nomad defended his friend and convinced Bowman that it was fair for Walker to complete his friends' mission. Explaining the situation, Bowman revealed that it was actually her responsible for warning the Cartel, as Walker's operation was product of lack of communication between CIA officers. Bowman was ordered by her superiors to interfere after they explained much of the information Menendez handed to the Cartel was purposefully faked, as Operation Warcloud Operation Dark Spear Gameplay Trivia Gallery References